


eager to help

by Obsessionista



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved, probably some other stuff too but I'm too lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionista/pseuds/Obsessionista
Summary: For the man placing the gilded stepping stones on his way to glory, he'd do anything.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 146





	eager to help

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* time to go to hell
> 
> I kinda liked the idea of Bede having a really warped view of how people and love (and in this fic, sex and affection) work because Rose practically groomed him since he was a kid so I wanted to write something based on it lol. I think I made him just a tad much of a bootlicker here though but whatevs  
> warning this shit is not beta read, english is not my first language, and I wrote most of it dead tired in the middle of the night so there might be mistakes (a lot probably lmao)  
> also in advance: sorry for using so many commas. hope this isn't TOO shitty lolll I'm just glad to have finally finished SOMETHING for once

The sun had already set upon Wyndon when Bede made his way to the Rose Tower. He wondered what the chairman was thinking, calling him to come there at such an hour. But it would have been horribly rude to refuse, and the last thing he wanted to do is to disappoint the man endorsing him.

Making his way up to the office the two agreed to meet in, he was surprised at how little people there were on this particular floor. But perhaps what the chairman wanted to tell him was of importance, and he didn't want to risk anyone eavesdropping on them. It wasn't long before the boy found the correct room, and knocked shortly before entering.

The chairman was already waiting for him, having his back towards Bede to look out a window, but turned around when the boy stepped towards him. "Ah, welcome, I'm glad you came." He gave Bede a brief, welcoming smile. "You're probably wondering why I called you here, do you?"  
Bede nodded.

"Well first of all, I want to thank you for your engagement in helping us locate more Wishing Stars. You've been a great help to not only me, but the people of Galar too, Bate." the chairman said, with an appreciative tone in his voice.

The young man felt a warm feeling in his stomach when he heard Rose praising him, but it was dampened by the wrong name, and the fact that this wasn't the first time this happened.

"It's Bede, sir," he corrected the chairman.

Rose raised his eyebrows, before giving him an apologetic smile. "Ah, of course, you need to excuse me. My current projects have me so occupied that other things slip from my mind now and then."

"Is there anything I can do to help with them?" Bede asked. While he wished that Rose would at least remember his name, it would of course only be natural that for such an important man other things would take priority, and he was happy to lend a hand to him.

"While I applaud your enthusiasm, I'm afraid not." the chairman said. Bede was disappointed but nodded regardless, understanding.

"That is, maybe , except for..."

"Except for what, sir?"

The chairman let out a sigh. "Ah, you see, keeping track of so many things is sure not easy, as you can imagine, and some of them require a lot of attention from me right now, more than ever before. Such a weight on my shoulders has had me feeling a little... pent up, so to say."

"Are you suggesting that I help you relax?"

"If you don't mind, yes."

"Of course. How would you like me to do it?" The boy asked. He already had an idea what the chairman could want in his mind, but wanted to hear it from his mouth first.

The chairman took a glance at his watch, before replying. "On your knees, with your mouth."

"Yes, sir." Bede could just barely hide the excitement in his voice that he felt rising up in the pit of his stomach.

While Rose sat down on a chair, unzipping his pants to take out his cock, Bede took off his coat so it wouldn't get in the way too much, revealing an almost skin-tight white shirt underneath. He felt quite warm right now, anyway. He got on his knees before the older man, crawling between his legs, placing a hand on each of them. If someone else saw him in this position, down on his knees and so eager to please another, he would have felt greatly humiliated. But for the man placing the gilded stepping stones on his way to glory, he'd do anything.

He looked at the chairman's cock before him, big and erect already. Bede's breath hitched at the sight. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around the tip and sliding the first few inches into his mouth. He slid his tongue along it, savoring the taste before he pulled back, almost taking it out of his mouth, before going down again. He repeated this motion a few times, each time taking in a little more until he was almost at the base, but he knew from experience that he wasn't able to take the rest in without assistance.

Gazing up at Rose, he could see him trying to keep his usual cool, but a flush of red in his face betrayed him, and Bede couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. He started to bop his head up and down a little faster, and the chairman started joining in with slow, lazy thrusts, but it wasn't before long that he slowly started picking up the pace.

While Bede had gotten practice on how to suppress his gag reflex over the years, he always had a problem with breathing properly during something like this, especially during shorter, faster sessions when Rose had an even tighter schedule than usual, and just like times before he felt himself slowly getting dizzy the harder and faster the thrust got, his eyelids fluttering.

It was then that the older man decided to grip his head, twisting his finger's in Bede's soft hair. It was such a simple gesture, just meant to speed things up and push his cock deeper into the back of the youth's mouth, but Bede's eyes snapped open at this regardless, shivers going up his spine as he leaned into the touch, humming around Rose's cock as he seeked more of it.

He was reminded of the first time Rose touched him. He was just a child, still stuck in that orphanage he hated so much, when one day the chairman showed up, with his assistant in tow. Bede recalled that he was just there to give the orphanage a donation and do a short speech, but when his eyes rested on Bede for the first time, he leaned over to Oleana, whispering something into her ear, and Bede was singled out, taken aside to speak alone with the chairman himself. And how sweet the words from his mouth were, with promises of the great potential slumbering in Bede, and what a great help he could be to him and the people of Galar one day. Then, the man leaned down and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair and giving him a warm smile, and just like now, Bede leaned into it, starved, as if he'd never feel someone give him such a gentle touch again.

Little did he know this wouldn't be the last time. Chairman Rose made sure to drop by every now and then despite his tight schedule as such a highly important person. He remembered when he came to visit and Bede's face lit up with joy as the chairman told him again of the great things he could do, while running his hand through his hair again, letting his finger ocassionally run down the little boy's neck. He remembered when they'd sit outside, and the chairman would teach him how to train the Pokemon he gave him, telling him how to command it as he pulled Bede into his lap, resting his big hand on the boy's thigh, gently rubbing circles into his pale smooth skin with his fingers. He remembered that some time after Rose took him in, his body started to change more and more, and the chairman was there to tell him it's alright and teached him just what these changes meant, with soft guiding touches. He remembered times when he cried shamefully, and the chairman was there to comfort him, to hold him in a tight grip and tell him _it'll be okay, the pain will pass, he's strong enough to handle this, he'll be a good boy and take it all in, will he not?_

But just as Bede grew older, the touches and praise Rose gave him became more of a rarity. Of course, this must had to do with the chairman having less and less time and energy to put his focus on him, instead having to focus on the bigger picture of the future of Galar, but Bede couldn't help but to feel a hint of pain in his heart nonetheless.

Between his memories, the light feeling in his head, and Rose's cock hitting the back of his throat, Bede felt himself becoming painfully hard, but he knew he couldn't please himself just yet, that would be a selfish thing to do while being supposed to be focusing on the chairman. Instead, he gave a hum around the cock in his mouth, earning a moan from Rose in return.

"Mm... you have quite the talent for this... such a good boy..."

Simply hearing those words pushed Bede almost to the edge, and he let out a loud moan that was barely muffled by the cock filling his mouth. He was instantly rewarded with more touches by the chairman, who now sunk his other hand into Bede's hair too, grabbing onto it to move his head even faster. He started seeing stars at this point, almost completely forgetting to breathe as the back of his throat was hit hard and fast with every thrust now, again and again. He could barely register it when Rose muttered something about being close.

Rose hasn't been lying about being pent up, as Bede's mouth was met with a lot more cum than usual when he came with an audible gasp. He thrusted a few more times, riding out the pleasure, before collecting himself and sliding his cock out of the boy's mouth with a wet popping noise. Bede on the other hand was trying not to choke or cough as the release of the older man caught him off-guard in his dazed state, and for a few moments he was sure to be on the verge of passing out.

"Now, be sure not to spill anything," Bede heard the older man say, who put a finger over his lips, before moving it under his chin to lift his face up, making the boy's violet eyes meet the man's piercing green ones. "We don't want to make a mess today, do we?"

Bede, with his mouth full and his lips pressing hard against each other to prevent any cum from spilling out, couldn't reply. He just tried to take a few deep breaths through his nose, and then swallowed down as much as he could. Finally his lips parted, connected by tiny strands of saliva and cum, panting while the sudden intake of air made his head spin even more than before. With half-lidded eyes, he looked up at Rose still sitting in his chair, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Of course, you'd be so good and help me clean myself up too, no?"

Of course. Bede leaned forward again, taking the cock before him in his mouth again and making sure to lick up any cum still left on it. Once done, he gazed up again. Surely he'd be rewarded now, right? He felt his own dick twitch, eager to be touched. He felt like he would die from euphoria if Rose decided to help him finish, but if the chairman didn't want to make himself dirty right now, Bede would gladly do it himself. All Rose had to do is say something, and Bede would slide down his pants, spread his legs to show off just how excited being with the older man had made him, and jerk himself off, making sure not to make too much of a mess. He probably wouldn't even last long, with the chairman looking down on him, perhaps even praising him, gently touching him, just his hair, his face, anything-

"Thank you. I'd love for us to spend more time together and talk, but that'll have to wait as I have an important meeting with champion Leon to attend. You may leave now."

The words snapped Bede out of his wishful thoughts, and he looked towards the floor. He felt ashamed. The chairman made it clear multiple times before how much work he had do to, and yet the white-haired youth expected him to spend extra time on him. How foolish. He got up, with his legs trembling slighty and his dick still painfully hard between them. "Yes, sir," he said, turning around to grab his coat and head out. He secretly hoped for the man to call him back, to tell him to wait, but beside the sound of a zipper being closed there was nothing but silence.

It was only when Bede was already outside, making his way back to the hotel he was currently staying at, that he realized Rose never told him what he actually wanted from him in the first place. But now it was too late to turn back and ask, as he for sure was already on his way to meet the champion.

Champion Leon. Leon the undefeated.

Bede scoffed. He couldn't wait to teach this man just how defeat tastes.


End file.
